A Lost Love Story
by missbrunettgirl
Summary: Lily and James seventh year at Hogwarts is darkened by war and loss. Join them as they find that sometimes the greatest distance is between two people. May contain DH SPOILERS! Please R&R! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A Lost Love Story

Lily Evans sat dejected in a small broom closet on the third floor. It was quite a peculiar place to be, especially since most people used this closet for snogging and other hormone driven reasons. This teenager was here because she couldn't bare seeing James Potter at the moment. He had again played a stupid prank on one Severus Snape. Lily hadn't been friends with Snape for about a year, but still it made her upset that James would deliberately go after him.

Lily knew the real reason it bothered her, still she pretended that this reason wasn't so. The real reason Lily was angry with James is because she liked him, she _really_ liked him. This upset her so much because she just didn't want to face the fact that she liked someone that was such a……_git_. Lily knew James could be very sweet but, every time James started to be so sweet he then did something stupid like tonight. Lily didn't know which the real James was. She couldn't decide if she was attracted to this sweet James or the jerk James. It was all so confusing.

The evening had been normal enough. Dinner was the same affair it had always been, then there was a bang and Snape was on the floor covered in yellow feathers. James was laughing and looking at Lily who was just tired. Tired of James and Severus's ridicules feud over God knows what, and of there end of the year exams and just plain tired. While the great hall erupted into laughter Lily calmly walked out and went to the third floor broom closet.

She didn't know why she had chosen it but, no one had bothered her so it was alright. Boys were so confusing. Lily always knew this of course, most girls did but, boy was James Potter even more confusing than most. He was all lovey dovey one minute then he was cold as ice the next. Like that one night about a week ago. Lily saw James, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew heading towards the grounds near night fall. Lily asked what they were doing and received some non compliant answer so she pressed them for more. James got angry and told her to butt out. Lily ended up telling him off and running away. Then next day James was all sweet and brought her flowers and apologized but he still wouldn't tell her what he was doing.

One more year thought. That's all she had left to deal with James Potter. One more year and she would never have to see him again. Sixth year had officially ended today and the students left by train tomorrow.

Lily stood up slowly and made her was out of the broom closet. She checked her watch ten minutes till curfew. It gave her plenty of time to get to the seventh floor Gryffindor common room. She made her way swiftly passing by a few occupied broom closets on the way. She distantly heard Sirius Black in one of them. He was such a player. Lily then hurried to the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the pass word.

When she entered it was almost empty. Most Gryffindor's were probably doing some last minute packing. She did see one familiar figure though, James Potter. He was sitting in an old arm chair writing something down on a piece of paper. Lily looked over his head to see what it was. She suppressed a gasp as she saw her name written eloquently with a heart surrounding it. Above the heart was a cherub shooting an arrow. James was a very talented artist.

Lily forced a cough and James jumped hiding the paper. He looked up at her and blushed.

"Hello Evans." James said casually messing up his hair.

"Hello Potter." Lily replied calmly.

"Well, you bothered me what do you want?" James asked slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to wish you a good summer I guess." Lily said dully.

"Thanks," James said looking perplexed. "You to." With that Lily left to the sixth year girl's dorm. Maybe there was hope for him after all but, as almost all girls know boys are so confusing.

A/N- so what do you think? If I get reviews I'll think about adding a new chapter )


	2. A Changed Man?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two

A changed Man?

James Potter stood looking out the window of the heads compartment. It was the start of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and he was anxious to see a certain red head again. A lot had changed over the summer. The war was raging and the body count was going up. The ministry was acting like it was no big deal but, James knew that Vlodemort was growing stronger.

It didn't help James that his parents were ill and that they weren't getting any better. James's parents were quite old so a sickness as strong as they had was defiantly not good for them. It also didn't help that the woman James was in love with was a target for Voldemort. She was the exact opposite of the stereo types that purebloods had, she was top of her class, magically gifted, and a natural born leader.

Dumbledore had visited the Potters residence over the summer and had expressed his plan to make James head boy. James still didn't know why the professor had picked him for the job but, now more than ever James was determined to do his best and to make sure Lily was as safe as possible.

"Hello." A small voice said breaking James out of his train of thought. He turned around to see Lily there. If possible she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was a little longer than the last time he saw her now reaching to the middle of her back, she was still the same height around 5'8, and she looked a lot more tired than he had ever seen her but, still beautiful as ever.

"Hi Lily." James said warmly. Lily looked him over. He had gotten taller he looked about 6'2, he looked more serious now and Lily now noticed the lines on his face aged him making him look less boyish than she remembered.

The two just looked at each other for a while noticing each others little differences that had changed them over the course of three months. After a while the prefects entered and Lily explained all the rules and new safety procedures due to the war. The meeting went fast enough and James found himself alone with Lily for the second time that day.

"So how was your summer?" James asked trying to make conversation.

"It was alright." Lily replied. "So are you going to actually going to take this position seriously or not because it isn't a joke." James was taken aback by Lily's bluntness.

"I wasn't planning to leave you hanging if that's what you mean." James snapped back.

"Well good because I really can't deal with you if you're just going to leave me to deal with everything."

"And why do you just presume that I am still the same Potter you hate. Did you ever think that I could change?!" James stormed out leaving a confused Lily. Recovering from her shock she ran to catch up for James.

"James wait!" He turned around. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really stressed and I….I need your help if I'm going to be able to do this."

"Well I have changed and I know you may not believe me but, I'll prove it to you and I won't let you do this alone. I'm a changed man Lily." James turned away and headed towards the marauders compartment while Lily looked for her friends and pondered the question James left her: was James a changed man? She was broken out of this by a cold voice from behind her.

"Hello mudblood."

A/N- Sorry it's kind of short but, I really like how the next chapter is coming! Do you think James had changed!? Who is behind Lily? You'll find out in the next chapter! R&R


	3. The Budding War

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter three

The Budding War

"Hello mudblood." A voice said to Lily who had just located her friends.

"You think after a thousand years you would come up with a better insult." Lily replied turning to find Mulciber and Avery who looked absolutely huge.

"I can't believe that old muggle loving fool would make a mudblood like you a head girl. If it was up to me you would all be extinct." Avery commented.

"If it was up to you Avery you would have all the pureblood family's screwing there cousins to continue there precious blood line. Just a hint incest is not sexy."

"Shut your mouth you filthy little"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you aren't supposed to raise your voice to a lady?" James asked stepping between Lily and the two death eaters in training.

"Stay out of this blood traitor." Avery spat.

"How original Avery I wasn't aware that you could speak in complete sentences." James shot back.

"Your lucky that Potter here came to you rescue because next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Mulciber said looking at Lily hungrily. James grabbed Mulciber and shoved him against a compartment with his wand at his throat.

"I'm a superstitious man Mulciber, if Lily somehow falls down or gets hit by lightning or cuts her self shaving then I'm coming after you. You so much as look at her again and I'll kill you. Now leave." James said releasing him. The two men turned to leave.

"What's going on out here?" Mary McDonald asked emerging from the compartment that James had just held Mulciber.

"Just a little run in with the jerk patrol," Lily answered. "I was looking for you guys."

"Oh well here we are!" Mary said brightly.

"Hi Lily!" Florence exclaimed hugging her friend. Mary was bubblier while Florence was more affectionate. Both had been Lily's friends since there first year.

"What's all this?" A third figure asked emerging from the compartment. It was Grace. She was the more serious one of the group.

"Nothing Grace just getting reacquainted." Mary insisted.

"Well how about we leave Lily and James to talk for a moment while we change?" Grace suggested giving Lily a knowing look.

"Alright," Florence agreed catching on. "Come on Mary."

"Why?" Mary asked. Florence whispered something in her ear. "Oh! See you in a minute Lily!" The girls disappeared into the compartment leaving the pair alone.

"I didn't need a night and shining armor you know." Lily insisted not looking James in the eye.

"I know you're tough Lily you're a fighter but, everyone needs a little help sometimes." James said gently lifting Lily's chin to meet his eye. "Hopefully one day you'll see that I really care for you." Lily pulled away and headed into her compartment.

"So what happened?" Mary asked cheerfully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily replied sitting down.

"Alright so back to our bets I call three months." Florence said.

"I say one." Grace grinned.

"And what my I ask are you betting on?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out in about two months." Mary said to a confused Lily.

"Alright then you and Remus have two months, Sirius and Florence has three, Peter says two weeks and I call one month." Grace confirmed. "Do we all understand the terms of the bet?"

"Yes." Mary and Florence said in unison.

"You guys are so weird." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Hey James what took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Had a little run in with Avery and Mulciber, they were trying to attack Lily so I stepped in." James replied.

"Is Lily alright?" Remus asked looking worried.

"Yeah she's fine she just shaken I think." James answered.

"I wish I'd have been there I would have cursed those bumbling idiots." Sirius said mincingly.

"That wouldn't have helped Sirius if anything it would have escalated to a full scale riot and I'm sure that Dumbledore wouldn't want James involved." Remus insisted looking at James.

"You're right moony." James replied. "Where's Peter?" As soon as the words were spoken Peter burst through the compartment.

"What's wrong mate?" Sirius asked the flustered Peter.

"Had a little run in with Regulas," Peter said. "He is getting more and more vicious. Almost had me if I hadn't turned into a r"

"Shhh!" James exclaimed. "Don't talk about it here Peter someone might be listening."

"Sorry." Peter squeaked.

"Sirius are you okay?" James asked.

"I'll be fine." Sirius replied. "I'm just so sick of all this crap! We all bleed red! I'm just so glad I got out of it when I did. I only wish my idiot brother would have followed my lead."

"I know Padfoot I know, I guess our culture dies hard." James said patting Sirius on the back.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "Remus I'm going to go see what the bets were. Do want to come with?"

"Sure." Remus replied standing up. "Peter care to join us?"

"Defiantly!" Peter exclaimed.

"What bet?" James asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius what bet?" James was in for quite a surprise.

A/N- Hum what could this bet be??? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter. Dirty death eaters using that naughty word! Tell me what you think! R&R


	4. First Night and The Bet

Diclaimer: I Own nothing!!!

Chapter Four

First Night and the Marauders Bet

The opening feast was normal as usual except for the cryptic song from the sorting house. Lily and James were sitting next to each other in uncomfortable silence while the rest of the marauders and Lily's friends were sitting across from them whispering things to each other.

"Would you please enlighten us on what it is you're talking about?" James asked annoyed.

"Not so fast my friend all in good time." Sirius winked. "Just make it three months James."

"Well I would Padfoot if I knew what was going on!" James exclaimed.

"So," Grace said slyly. "You and James get a dorm all to your self don't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Lily replied.

"Oh I am so going to win." Grace muttered.

"You guys are acting so weird."

"Hey guys Dumbledore is about to speak." Remus pointed out. Sure enough the old wizard quieted the room.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. As you all know there Is a war raging outside these wall's but, here while your in this school I will not tolerate bigotry from any student. There will be a zero tolerance policy for any name calling and those who choose to go against this rule will be severely punished." Dumbledore said in the strictest voice anyone had ever heard him use. "With that I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Also I would like to congratulate James Potter and Lily Evans our new Head boy and girl and would like to ask them to meet me in my office after the feast. You are all dismissed."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow guys." Lily said getting up and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

"Wait for me Lily!" James exclaimed hurrying towards Lily. The two reached the gargoyle statue where Lily just stared.

"Just pick a sweet and that is probably the pass word." James suggested.

"How would you know?" Lily inquired.

"This isn't my first time here Lil." James replied laughing.

"Oh," Lily said blushing. "Alright then sugar quill." The statue sprang to life and moved so the couple could enter.

"You're a natural Lily." James laughed. "On your first try and everything."

"It's my favorite candy is all." Lily insisted.

"Still." James said holding the door to Dumbledore office for her. Lily looked around in awe while James plopped on one of the red chairs looking at home.

"This is a beautiful bird." Lily commented stroking the phoenix's head.

"That's Fawks." James said looking thoughtfully at the bird. "He really seems to like you."

"Yes Miss. Evans Fawks certainly did take a liking towards you." Dumbledore said appearing out of no where.

"Hello Professor." James greeted while Lily took the chair next to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I trust you both want to get to bed soon so I'll give you the password and you can be on your way."

"Great." Lily said.

"Your dormitory is located on the fifth floor second door on the left and the password is The Beetles." Lily laughed while James looked perplexed.

"You like The Beetle's professor?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes Miss. Evans. I especially like the yellow submarine song."

"Who are the Beetle's?" James asked.

"There a really popular muggle band." Lily informed James.

"Okay," James said. "Well we should be going Lily. Thank you Professor." James and Lily exited the office and made there way to the fifth floor.

"That is so cool that Dumbledore like the Beetle's!" Lily exclaimed. "We all live in a yellow submarine a yellow submarine a yellow submarine!"

"You are so weird sometimes Evans." James joked.

"I know." Lily said approaching the portrait of a woman with a pearl earring. "The Beetles." The portrait opened up and reviled a beautiful common room complete with two chairs and a couch.

"Come on room mate let's choose our rooms." James said walking passed the stunned Lily. Even after seven years the castle never stopped amazing her.

"So what do you think there doing right now?" Mary asked Florence, Grace, and the rest of the Marauders who were currently residing in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well hopefully not getting to cozy cause I bet quite a lot of money." Florence said.

"Exactly." Sirius agreed.

"So let's go over the terms of the bet so Sirius can't cheat his way out of it like last time." Remus said giving Sirius a dirty look.

"What?" Sirius asked. "You never said I couldn't use mistletoe."

"And that's why were going over everything now so you can't cheat." Grace replied.

"Okay so the bet is for how long it will take for Lily and James to kiss, not date but, kiss." Florence said.

"Alright, first of all no mistletoe, no love potions, and no daring them into it either." Mary said. "And prepare to loose Peter because there is no way Lily would kiss James in two weeks, she might go on a date with him in two weeks but, Lily never kisses on the first date."

"Good thing I only put down two sickles then." Peter muttered.

"Okay and you can suggest things to Lily and James to meet your dead line but, you can't lie to them. So is everyone clear?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Everyone said in agreement.

"Okay then let the games begin."

A/N- This is just mostly some light hearted fun because things are going to get noticeably darker, just warning you now. So tell me what you think! Dose everyone love Lily's friends or what? Oh and the Beetles thing is just because they were so cool and I love the Yellow Submarine song!!! R&R


	5. Late Night Talks

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter Five

Late Night Talks

The first month back to school was miserable for Lily and James. The death eaters in training were not heeding Dumbledore's warnings and were praying on the younger students and anyone who was walking alone. Lily and James had stopped at least twenty fights and five potential riots. It didn't help that they were being swamped with homework either.

Currently Lily and James were in the heads dorm trying to catch up on some school work. James had spent the previous night mysteriously absent and had huge bags under his eyes from exhaustion. Lily had decided not to ask. He had been pretty snippy all day and she didn't want to start a fight. Besides, they had gotten along pretty well as of late.

"YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" Someone exclaimed from out in the hall.

"Oh no," Lily muttered. "Whose turn is it yours or mine?"

"By the sound of it I think we should both go." James suggested standing up and pulling out his wand. Lily got up and pulled her wand out as well following James out the hall to the noise.

"No wonder mother is so ashamed of you." The figure of Regulas Black was saying to his former older brother. "You chose to hang out with blood traitors and mudblood filth rather than with the most pure and noble house of Black!"

"It's better than being a Death Eater how could you Reg!?"

"You have no right to address me so formally!" Regulas shouted. "You choose to leave us not the other way around!"

"Sirius what's going on?" James asked Lily close behind.

"Nothing, I'm done here." Sirius said walking off James started to follow him but, remembered Lily was there.

"You can go James I can handle this myself." Lily said looking at the young fifth year.

"No he needs to cool off I'll stay." James said quickly.

"How sweet he's trying to protect you." Regulas spat. "You can't save her for long Potter; the dark lord will find and kill all mud blood's and muggle lovers."

"Fifty points from Slytherin and a detention with Slughorn." James said angrily, he was shaking. "Now get out of my sight."

"This isn't the last of me Potter." The figure said disappearing into the darkness.

"James are you alright?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm fine." James replied unconvincingly. "Just tired is all."

"Okay, well do you want to go back to the heads common room?" Lily asked touching James's arm gently.

"I'll drop you off, and then I have to talk to Sirius." James said stiffly.

"Alright." Lily agreed. James walked Lily safely to the common room making sure she got in with no complications. Walking silently James pulled out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James whispered to the parchment. The map showed that Sirius was located in a near by class room. He knocked loudly on the door before going inside.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius greeted sadly.

"What's up Padfoot?"

"Just the usual fighting with my family or I suppose former family." Sirius paused for a moment struggling to find the words. "Reg blames you, you know."

"Really, I have a lot more power over you than I realized." James joked. Sirius grinned slightly.

"He say's that your ideas influenced my leaving and that even Lily wouldn't go out with you because she at least realized she was above blood traitors."

"How charming." James said making a fist.

"I think he might try to target her James." Sirius said somberly.

"Yeah him and everyone else," James replied. "It's like Dumbledore knew this would happen."

"Yeah but, he also knows that you wouldn't let that happen."

"It's still hard you know." James said sitting next to Sirius. "Being so close but, not being able to really touch her, sometimes I think it would be easier to just give up but, I can't you know."

"I wish I did. Your lucky James you found your soul mate at eleven." Sirius alleged. "At least you have a family that doesn't care if you marry a muggle-born or not."

"But you do to Pad." James reminded him. "You're my brother."

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius whispered hugging him. "Now leave little brother before you see your big brother crying." James laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." James said leaving the room. "And Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"You're only older by three months."

"I'm still older." Sirius replied grinning.

"By three months." James muttered heading back to the common room. Lily was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hi James." Lily said not looking up form her book. "Is everything alright?"

"It should be." James replied collapsing on the couch next to Lily.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Lily suggested marking her page.

"I get bad dreams." James answered.

"They say that comes from stress." Lily commented looking at James's exhausted figure.

"Well that would explain it then." James replied. "It especially sucks because usually when I'm stressed I fly but, with the ministry's ban on Quiddich I can't do that!"

"I have an idea!" Lily exclaimed thoughtfully. James perked up at her sudden outburst. "There's a hogsmead trip tomorrow how about you and I go and just blow off some steam?"

"Like a date?" James asked hopefully.

"I guess you could call it that." Lily admitted.

"Wow never I a million years did I think Lily Evans would ask me out."

"Well I wouldn't say that I asked"

"No, no Lily just let me enjoy this for a moment." James interrupted. "I guess the giant squid wasn't available huh?"

"Very funny James now do you want to come or not?" Lily asked seriously.

"I would love to." James replied.

"Good we'll leave right after breakfast then."

"Just out of curiosity why did you ask me?" James wondered.

"Well," Lily thought. "We both have been really stressed and we deserve some fun and you know your pretty fun so I just figured it would be fun to go. Plus Grace has been suggesting it for the past two weeks and it just seems like a good idea."

"You're right I am fun." James said standing up and walking through the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked quizzically.

"Are you kidding I have a date with Lily Evans I'm going to go tell the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh lord what have I gotten myself into?" Lily asked her self laughing. James looked ecstatic.

"Don't change you mind on me Evans I promise you we'll have a good time."

A/N- Alright drop me a line tell me what you think I haven't got review's in a while and it is kind of making me nervous. Just so you know Lily asked James out because a.) They really have been stressed and she wants to have some fun. B.) Grace has really been bothering her to meet her dead line (a month) and C.) Yes, Lily is stubborn but, there in a war and it has made Lily more open to her feeling towards James (it helps working side by side with him every night for the past month)


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Six

First Date

"So in exactly three days you will officially lose the bet." Sirius commented to Grace.

"Is that so?" Grace asked knowingly.

"Okay you only get that face when you know something we don't so spill what is it?" Florence commanded.

"I'll let Lily tell you." Grace replied grinning. Lily walked into the great hall and took her place in between Mary and Grace.

"Lily Grace knows something and she won't tell us." Mary complained.

"We I guess I better tell you since you were the only two who weren't in the Gryffindor common room when James came bursting in there last night." Lily said slightly annoyed.

"I told you we shouldn't have snuck down to the kitchens last night." Florence accused.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that since I could give you detention for it." Lily joked.

"Okay so spill Lily what's going on?" Mary asked.

"James and I have a date today." Lily said.

"Why didn't you tell us Sirius?" Florence accused.

"I didn't think it mattered." Sirius admitted. "Were still going to win anyway Flo."

"Whatever," Remus said. "Mary you and I are defiantly going to win now."

"I still have three day!" Grace exclaimed.

"Okay you do realize I'm still here right?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right," Grace said. "So how did it happen did he ask you or what?"

"Actually I asked him." Lily blushed.

"And it just got interesting. Did you like stroke his hair and look into his be speckled eyes and like declare your undying love for him?" Sirius asked doing his best impression of a gossiping cheerleader.

"Very Funny Padfoot," Came James Potters voice from behind Lily. "Lily these are for you." He handed Lily a brilliant bouquet of pink daisies.

"Oh there beautiful," Lily gasped. "How did you know they were my favorite flower?"

"Are you kidding?" Sirius asked. "He pretty much stalked you for the past three years; he probably knows your panty size." Remus slapped him upside the head. James gave him a death glare. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you really did." Peter said.

"I think we should get out of here before my friends decide to start dishing." Lily suggested standing up. "See you guys later."

"Bye Lil." Grace said grinning enthusiastically. The group watched as Lily and James headed towards the door to leave. "You are all so going to loose."

"As if. That comment about the panty's just won Flo and I the bet."

"You wish." Mary snapped back.

"So are we all going to go spy on them or sit around and argue?" Lupin asked.

"Your right," Mary said. "Since this could potentially have Grace Win she needs to go and we need someone to watch her."

"I'll go!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "James doesn't go on to many dates and this might be the last first date ever."

"Okay then Remus and Mary have prefect duties and I guess Peter and I can just get some homework done." Florence suggested.

"Okay team understands you missions?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius I think your taking this spy thing way to seriously." Remus said.

"Come on Sirius or we'll loose them!" Grace exclaimed.

XXX

Lily and James walked happily side by side talking about everything from school to there first pets. Not many shops were open due to fear of Voldomort but, that didn't seem to deter the couple. In fact it gave them more time to really get to know each other.

"It's around lunch time do you want to stop at the Three Broomsticks for a quick bite." James suggested.

"That sounds great." Lily replied happily. It was shaping up to be her best date yet. Not that she had been on too many but, still James was incredibly easy to talk to. James and Lily walked hand in hand to the building that was moderately crowded. Lily turned away quickly as she noticed her former friend Severus Snape in a dark corner with Avery by his side. He glared at Potter and then at her. James noticed and made sure they had a table as far away from them as possible.

"You okay?" James asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lily replied. "First I have to get something out of the way."

'Sure what is it?" James asked slightly worried.

"Do you really know my panty size?" Lily joked. James laughed out in relief.

"No and I will only know that information if you chose to reveal it to me." James grinned.

"Okay that's a huge relief because that would have just been really creepy." Lily said laughing.

"Hello James. Hello Lily. What can I get for you today?" Madam Rosmerta asked cheerfully.

"I will have a butter beer and a turkey sub please." Lily said smiling at the woman.

"I'll have the same." James replied not taking his eyes off Lily.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes." Madam Rosmerta replied looking very happy. "And let me just say it is about time you two got together you guys are so sweet!"

"Thanks Rose." James said blushing. Lily grinned. The woman walked off happily. "That was so embarrassing."

"You're just saying that because you're the only one who has been embarrassed today." Lily pointed out.

"True but, you'll get your turn Miss. Evans."

"Oh will I?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah, your friends talk to."

"Yes, but not as much a Sirius."

"You've got me there." James grinned ruffling up his hair. The rest of the meal continued with them teasing each other with playful banter. Lily didn't even mind him ruffling his hair. In fact she kind of found it sexy.

"James I asked you out it's only fair that I get the bill." Lily insisted.

"Yes but, I suggested we go eat so I get the bill." James said taking the bill from Lily.

"Alright but, I get it next time." Lily replied.

"So there will be a next time hey?"

"I think so." Lily answered. "I'll be right back I need to go to the ladies room."

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back." James said to Lily's retreating back. He carefully counted out the tab and left a generous tip for Rosmerta.

"So now you're dating the mudblood?" A cold voice came from above James.

"Avery we really have to stop meeting like this." James replied looking up at Avery and Snape.

"Just watch your back Potter." Snape spat.

"Snape in case you didn't notice I'm on a date with the girl of my dreams so could you please leave me alone until…. I don't know forever."

"Why I ought to"

"Come on Snape there are to many people in here." Avery said cutting Snape off.

"You heard him Snape go back to your little place in hell now."

"You'll pay Potter, you and Black." Snape said walking away.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked.

"Not much. Just Snape and the welcoming committee."

"I'm sorry." Lily said.

"It's not your fault Lil." James assured. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I was thinking we could take a walk." Lily suggested.

"Good idea." James said holding the door for Lily.

"So," Lily started. "I must admit that this is probably the best date I have ever been on."

"Probably the best date?" James questioned. "I think I can make it the best date."

"Really and how would you do th" Lily was interrupted with James pressing his lips gently against hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but James's warmth stayed with Lily long after. "Wow."

"That was amazing." James whispered.

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "That was really amazing." Lily confirmed.

"So am I officially your best date?" James asked.

"Defiantly." Lily said leaning in for another kiss.

"I WIN!!!" A voice shouted in the distance. James and Lily pulled apart to see Grace dancing around the street with an exasperated Sirius behind her.

"So this was the bet?" Lily asked.

"Sure was!" Grace exclaimed. "Oh sorry will go leave you to the rest of your date."

"I can't believe our friends are actually profiting from our first kiss." Lily commented.

"Yeah well hopefully they don't profit from our third." James said leaning in again.

"Or our second date." Lily muttered when they pulled apart again.

"So I defiantly get a second date then huh?"

"And a third, and forth, and quite possibly a fifth." Lily grinned.

"Why Miss. Evans I'm touched." James said holding his hand to his heart.

"Oh you should be," Lily said. "I'm very hard to impress. In fact some poor fool waited two whole years to get a date with me."

"Is that so?" James asked playing along.

"Yep, and now he's my boyfriend."

A/N- So give me some feed back. This is the last happy chapter for a while. The next few chapters are quite intense. The next one especially is very drama filled.


	7. The Darkest of Potions

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Seven

The Darkest of Potions

Three weeks had passed since Lily and James's first date. Two had passed since there second and one week had passed since there third and forth. The couple was quite a happy one. Almost all the students and Professors were happy about it to except for most of the Slytherins and of course one Severus Snape.

Snape couldn't shake the image of Potter's arm around Lily's slim waist, Potter making Lily laugh, Potter kissing her gentle full lips. The very thought made Snape want to vomit. He had to do something. He couldn't let Lily be tricked by Potters charm. This, Snape reasoned was why he had to do it. He had to slip James Potter one of the Darkest of Potions. This potion would cause the drinker to live through his worst fears. Hopefully if Potter had any feeling at all for Lily he would know that he had to break-up with her to save her.

The potion was ready and everything was set to go all he needed to do now was slip it to him. He had the perfect opportunity one day. Black, Lupin and the other one were no where around and Lily was keeping him pretty occupied. God, it made him sick. While James leaned in for a kiss from Lily Snape made his move. He quickly opened the flask over Potters goblet and hurried off as to not be noticed. He watched happily from the Slytherin table when Potter took a sip from the goblet. Moments Later Potter collapsed on the floor screaming. The Marauders hurried to help him to the infirmary while Lily looked horrified.

XXX

James Potter was now descending in to his own personal hell. It was filled with death and destruction but the worst thing in this distortion of images was the way he was acting. James saw himself yelling at Lily, calling her horrible names, him yelling at children that he assumed were his. The worst memory of all was the last one that flashed before him. He and Lily were old in there late seventies and they were screaming at each other.

"If you were so unhappy why didn't you just leave?" An elderly James spat.

"Because you wouldn't let me!" An angry Lily shouted back. "I should have."

"Yeah you should have, maybe I would have gotten some touch in the past fifty years."

"I wasn't the one who stopped touching, you wouldn't go near me since Sirius died!"

"Don't talk about him!" James shouted.

"Fine maybe you were just born to be a bitter evil old man!"

"Shut up." James hissed getting angry.

"I hate you!" Lily shouted. "If I hadn't married you I wouldn't have to have hated myself for the last fifty years!" The old James charged to her first raised.

"Shut up!" James roared. The scene changed and death eaters were standing around James, one was speaking to him.

"Join us and we won't harm her. But if you don't we'll kill her."

"I won't join you." James saw him self say.

"Good I was hoping I would get some personal time with her." A death eater said laughing.

"You stay away from her!" James shouted.

"If you hadn't loved her we wouldn't she would not have been in harms way." James was screaming again the memories shifted each one getting worse and worse. And then finally he reached a white light and heard voices from the outside. Were they real? James thought. Was he doomed too spend eternity in hell never to see Lily smile again?

"How long has he been like this?" A voice James recognized as Sirius asked.

"About five hours." Remus answered.

"I just bet it was Snape." Sirius snarled.

"We can't prove it Sirius so don't do anything drastic."

"Don't do anything drastic?" Sirius snapped. "James has been writhing in agony for five hours and Lily had to be subdued with a calming draft and you're telling me not to do anything drastic?"

"Just go check on Lily I got Grace to take her to the heads dorm."

"Alright," Sirius agreed. "But if I run into Snape on the way I can in no way be held responsible for what I do."

"Understood." Remus replied. James forced his eyes to open to see Remus looking over him. James tried to sit up but was blocked by Remus's hand. "Just rest James you've been through a lot."

"What happened?" James asked his voice horse.

"Someone slipped you a banned potion." Remus said slowly. "It's called Alptraum its German for nightmares. Basically what it dose is makes you visit your worst fears. It even causes physically pain."

"I have to do something." James whispered. Remus caught on to what he was doing.

"James what you saw wasn't real." Lupin said firmly.

"I know it wasn't real, but it could be." James said.

"James don't do this you'll regret it."

"I have to, where is she?"

"In the heads common room." Remus said sadly. James stood up slowly and made his way to the Heads common room. He didn't know exactly what he would say, but he knew she wouldn't let go easily. He had to be cruel to save her. He entered the common room to find Lily and Sirius. Sirius was comforting Lily who looked extremely upset. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He resisted the urge to hug her back and comfort her.

"James I'm so glad you okay! I was so worried!" Lily sobbed.

"Sirius could you leave us please?" James asked coldly.

"Sure." Sirius replied looking suspicious. "James you treat her nice alright."

"Just go Black." James snapped. Sirius looked hesitantly at Lily then made his way out of the room.

"James how are you feeling?" Lily asked. "Maybe you should lay down you went through a lot tonight."

"Just shut up Evans and stop acting like you care." James spat.

"James why are you talking to me like this?" Lily asked pulling away from him.

"Listen Evans," James said coldly. "It was just a game. I just wanted to see what it was like to have you fawn all over me. The truth is you never meant anything to me. Sure you're pretty but, there are girls prettier than you. You…. You were just some conquest you don't mean anything to me."

"No," Lily said shaking her head, tears streaming. "Look at you your shaking. You can't even look me in the eye." James reached out to touch her. She pulled away. "Don't touch me James. Don't you ever touch me ever again!"

"Lily." James said softly.

"No don't say my name just leave!" Lily screamed. "Just leave!" James turned and headed to the door he turned around to see Lily broken and crying in a corner. He never saw her so vulnerable. He left his broken heart in the room with her as he left. He was completely blindsided by the fist that collided with his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Sirius Bellowed.

"What the hell was that for?" James snapped. He was now officially looking as crappy as he felt.

"You know what that was for." Sirius replied savagely. "Now explain it to me."

"Not here." James said looking towards the portrait.

"Fine," Sirius said leading James to an empty class room. "Explain now."

"When I was under the effects of that potion I saw things horrible things and I can't let happen Sirius I can't."

"James whoever gave you that potion wanted you to hate Lily and to turn on all of us." Sirius said sympathetically.

"It wasn't her I was hating." James said. "I was horrible Sirius, I said things to her I did things to her."

"It wasn't you James it was just your fears. It doesn't mean you would actually do them." Sirius insisted.

"But I could and I could cause the death of my soul mate and I can't…no I won't risk it Sirius. If anything happened to her I couldn't deal."

"You do realize that you broke her heart." Sirius pointed out.

"Better now before she gets to involved." James said. Sirius stood up and shook his head. He headed to the door and turned around.

"It's to late James she love's you." Sirius said. "She's stubborn. She won't give you up that easily."

"I know but, I have to make this choice for her."

A/N- This was really dramatic for me to write probably the most dramatic thing I have ever written and the next two or three chapters get really dramatic. Reviews are very welcome!


	8. Smashed

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Chapter Eight

Smashed

The next few days were unbearable for James and Lily alike. Lily was trying her best to not notice James, while James was trying his best to not throw up every time Lily walked by. The heads common room was now as silent as a sanctuary. They dared not say a word to each other.

During patrol Lily refused to go with James so James would always follow behind in his invisibility cloak making sure no harm came to her. It was the nights that were worse. James would walk past Lily's door at night and just watch her sleep for a while. He was completely miserable. What he didn't know was that Lily was just as miserable to.

"Are you sure you want to go to hogsmead today Lil?" Grace asked. The two girls were in Lily's room.

"I have to get away from here." Lily replied. "I can't handle being around him."

"I know it's hard," Grace said. "But Lily if he talked to you and said those things then you have to let him go."

"I know," Lily whispered. "It doesn't help that I love him."

"Okay," Grace said. "Flo and Mary are busy catching up on homework and I'll tell Sirius and Remus to not let the name we won't mention go to Hogsmead."

"Alright." Lily said getting up.

"Cheer up were going to have great fun!"

XXX

Lily and Grace came down the stairs ten minutes later to find James reading by the fire. He turned around to look at the girls. Lily froze and looked back.

"Come on Lily." Grace said.

"Just give me one minute Grace." Lily replied looking at James intently.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Lily assured. "I'll meet you in the hall in one minute." Grace hurried out the room.

"Lily." James whispered standing up.

"Don't." Lily urged. "I just have to say something because it's eating me up in side. I can't believe you did this to me. I really thought that you liked me James I really did. Hell I even thought that maybe you even…. It doesn't matter now. I just want you to know I will get passed this and I'll survive and I find someone who truly loves me." Lily turned around and headed towards the door. "One more thing."

"Anything." James whispered.

"Did you ever if just for a moment love me at all?" James didn't answer. "I guess that's my answer." Lily said walking out the door.

"I still love you." James whispered at the door.

XXX

"I don't know what I would do with out you, Flo, and Mary." Lily said to Grace. They were strolling down Hogsmead. It was a particularly bad day; the sky was gray and constantly threatening rain.

"Well hopefully you'll never have to find out." Grace smiled.

"How do you do it Grace?" Lily asked. "You are so stable and so centered and you never loose your self."

"I loose my self Lil," Grace replied. "I get my strength through you, and my parents, my little sister, Florence and Mary."

"Then tell me how I find my self again." Lily asked.

"I'll write it down on this piece of parchment." Grace said scribbling down something and handing it to Lily. "I want you to open it up and read it when you really feel lost okay?" Before Lily could answer there was screaming and up in the sky was the dark mark.

XXX

"James did you hear the news?" Sirius asked barging into the head common room.

"No what happened?" James asked jumping up.

"Hogsmead is under attack by death eaters."

"Lily is in hogsmead!" James shouted. "We have to go help!"

"All exists are blocked and teachers are on patrol the aurous should be there."

"I'm getting the cloak and sneaking in are you coming or not?" James asked running up the stairs to retrieve his invisibility cloak.

"Of course I'm coming!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's Lily and Grace!" The pair hurried through the halls trying to be as quite as possible. The cloak was barley hiding the two teenaged boys. Ten minutes later the two appeared out of the honey dukes cellar. They quickly made there way out of the store in to the dark and deserted streets. James shivered as he saw the dark mark. There were people further off in the distance gathered around in a circle. James pulled the cloak off and Sirius hurried off after him. In the very middle of the circle was Lily holding the now limp body of Grace. James hurried to her and reached out to her. She pulled away at his touch. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lily we have to get you inside." James whispered to her as Sirius talked to the aurors.

"I can't leave her she's getting so cold."

"Lily she's gone." James said gently.

"But she can't be!" Lily sobbed. "She has to be home for Christmas and she has to watch her little sisters dance recital she can't be gone!"

"Lily the aurors are going to take the body soon." Sirius said coming to Lily's side.

"They can't take her Sirius we need to take her back to the castle she's so cold."

"Lily that's not Grace, Grace is gone." James said firmly. He couldn't stand seeing Lily like this.

"Grace wouldn't leave me." Lily said firmly. James made to pull her up. "No don't touch me."

"James how about I take Lily back to the castle and you make sure they take good care of Grace." Sirius suggested.

"Alright, Lily is that fine with you." James asked softly. Lily looked up at him dazed then nodded. Sirius gently helped her up.

"James tell them that she's cold." Lily said. Then she and Sirius headed towards the castle.

XXX

Two hours later the whole school knew of the death of Grace Anderson. Lily was now slipping from denial to numbness. James had stayed out side her door where she had been ever since Sirius had brought her back. Florence and Mary had come by but Lily refused any visitors. James heard the door rattle and Lily stepped out.

"What are you doing Lil?" James asked.

"I need to get a hold of her parents." Lily said softly.

"I think Dumbledore's already taken care of that." James replied.

"Oh," Lily started. "Yes right."

"Lily how about you try to sleep?" James suggested.

"I don't want to." Lily snapped.

"Okay then do you want to sit down at least?"

"When is the funeral?" Lily asked unexpectedly.

"I don't know yet Lil." James said touching her arm lightly.

"Please don't touch me James it's too hard." Lily whispered. She turned away to her room when she was stopped by James's voice.

"You asked me a question earlier and I didn't answer it." James started. "When I was poisoned I saw things horrible things about my self. I saw my fears of what I might do to you or what might happen to you and I got scared and I wanted to spare you from anything and I now know I can't. I just want you to know that I love you Lily and that won't ever stop."

"It's not that simple." Lily sobbed. "You can't just say I love you and expect me to jump into your arms and ride off into the sunset. It doesn't work that way!"

"I know Lily I didn't expect anything." James said. "Grace's death woke me up. I don't want to die with out you knowing how much I love you."

"Good night James." Lily said shutting the door behind her.

"Night."

A/N- Very intense. Review please!


	9. Wrecked

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Nine

Wrecked

The funeral had been a very mundane event. Lily had stayed next to Graces mom the whole service. The funeral had taken place in Graces home town. All the students who had wished to attend went on the Hogwarts express and also went back the same day. The Marauders, Florence and Mary had gathered in the Heads common room and were sharing stories about Grace. Lily was no where to be found.

"I remember this time when she was upset because she was the only one in our group who hadn't kissed a boy yet so we kept on teasing her." Mary said fondly.

"That's why she kissed me!" Sirius exclaimed. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah she knew you wouldn't mind so she kissed you." Florence said sadly.

"James what are you doing?" Remus asked suddenly. James was sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Peter staring at the fire.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" He asked.

"Not since the funeral." Remus answered. "She was pretty out of it. Dumbledore tried talking to her but I don't think he got through."

"It's going to be really hard for Lily." Mary said. "She was older than Grace and she always kind of made herself the older sibling. She feels like she failed Grace somehow."

"There was nothing she could do." Sirius said. "The curse bounced off a mirror and hit her. There is no way she could have stopped it."

"That's not how she feels." Remus said knowingly.

"I think we better go." Florence suggested standing up. "Someone wake Peter up."

"I'm on it." Sirius volunteered. He walked over to the couch and shook the sleeping figure.

"No mums please!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh is it time to go then?"

"Yeah come on Pete." Sirius said leading the people out of the room. "See you later Prongs."

"Yeah, see you later." James replied laying his head down to rest. It was dark when he finally opened his eyes again. He looked around to see what had woken him up. It was Lily. She staggered in and fell on a chair. She laughed at this, she was clearly drunk.

"Lily what's going on?" James asked standing up.

"James!" Lily exclaimed laughing. "James I love you!"

"Lily are you drunk?" James asked.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Well…maybe just a little bit." Lily tripped and fell into James's arms.

"Lily we need to get you into bed." James said supporting her weight.

"James I want you." Lily whispered seductively into his ear. "And I know you want me to so don't lie."

"Lily of course I want you." James said. "But you're drunk and vulnerable and depressed."

"So what?" Lily asked. "I just need to feel something."

"Lily what is this?" James asked pulling a piece of parchment out of her jacket.

"Grace gave me that." Lily whispered. "She said to open it when I lost myself."

"Do you want to open it now?" James asked her.

"What if I don't want to be found?" Lily asked.

"What if I told you I wanted to find you?"

"Can you open it then?" Lily questioned.

"Well do it together." James said grabbing Lily's hands. Then unfolded the letter together to reveal a single word, Love.

"I miss her so much." Lily sobbed.

"I know Lily, I know." James said rubbing her back.

"She's gone and she's never coming back!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's not true Lil." James insisted. "She's in your heart and she's in your memories and no one can take those from you."

"It's still hard." Lily whispered.

"I know," James said. "But, you have me and I'm never going to leave you again. That is if you want me back."

"I love you very much James." Lily said slowly. "But you really hurt me. We have to learn how to trust each other again. It will take a while to be like we were."

"I know Lily." James said.

"But, can we just skip it and can you just tell me you love me be kissing me again?" Lily pleaded.

"Oh Lily," James said huskily. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It felt good to be kissing her again, like it was something they should always be doing. "I love you so much. Were going to get through this Lily I promise."

"Promise?" Lily asked falling asleep in James's arms.

"I promise." James whispered.

A/N- Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted Lily happy again and plus you can't keep them apart for long. Rewiew!


	10. Christmas Holiday

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

Christmas Holiday

Six weeks had passed since Grace's death. It was a struggle for Lily everyday and James helped her through it. The fall turned to winter and before the students knew it, it was Christmas break. James had been taking it slow with Lily, slowly drawing her in and regaining her trust again. It was the night before the Hogwarts students were to depart for home escorted by trained ministry officials. Needless to say it was quite nerve racking. Lily was with Mary and Florence in the Gryffindor common room getting some quality time before they left the next day while James, Sirius, and Remus were in the Heads common room.

"So why exactly did you call us here?" Sirius asked lazily. James was pacing back and forth.

"Well I actually need to announce something to you guys." James said stopping in front of the couch were Remus and Sirius were sitting.

"What is it James?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me." James said.

"Wow." Remus replied. "Are you sure that your ready James. War is one thing Marriage is another."

"Yeah James," Sirius reinforced. "I know you love the girl but, marriage is a big commitment."

"I've thought about this for a while. I know it won't be some walk through the park but, I do know that Lily and I love each other to much not to be married. So are you going to support me on this?"

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed standing up and hugging James.

"Were with you James." Remus said joining the group hug.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Sirius asked pulling away.

"I don't know." James said honestly. "I guess I'll just carry the ring around until I feel it's the perfect moment."

"So basically your saying we have to keep this from Lily for like ever?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"It won't be forever I'm not slow." James griped.

"Yeah sure, this coming from the guy who it takes three month's to unpack."

"So you already have a ring?" Remus interrupted.

"Yeah it's a family heirloom. Mum gave it to me when I was fifteen. Said to use it when I found the right girl."

"Why fifteen?" Sirius asked.

"It's a family tradition and you know they used to marry way younger back then."

"You and Lily will probably get married at eighteen." Sirius pointed out.

"I guess." James admitted. "Where's Peter?"

"Sleeping." Remus replied.

"Can I have the ring if Lily says no?" Sirius asked.

"What would you do with a ring?" Remus asked.

"I like sparkly things thank you very much." Sirius replied.

"She won't say no will she?" James asked.

"No I was just playing mate." Sirius was interrupted by a knock on the portrait. Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black may I speak with you please?" The professor asked shakily. This looked serious.

XXX

Dead, gone, perished. James Potter was an orphan. His parents had died at eight thirty pm December 20th, 1976. There sickness had finally killed them. Dragon poxes weren't harmful for younger wizards but at his parents age they proved fatal. James was to take a night train that left in exactly and hour. He grabbed all his belongings and shoved him in his trunk as fast as he could. Sirius was helping James cram all his belongings in while Remus was making the arrangements with Hogsmead station.

"Sirius I need you to do something for me." James said to Sirius.

"Anything mate." Sirius replied.

"I need you to take the invisibility cloak and stay at Lily's house with her until I can get there."

"And what should I tell her?" Sirius asked.

"Just tell her the truth and that I'll write her tomorrow." James replied lifting up his trunk.

"She'll want to see you."

"I know," James said. "When you get the letter from me then you can bring her over to the house okay?"

"Sure Prongs." Sirius agreed. "So until next time."

"Until next time." James agreed leaving the room.

A/N- Who all wishes that Sirius would come to your house with an invisibility cloak…..(daydreaming) where was I? Oh anyway please update?


	11. A Sirius History

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!!!

Chapter Eleven

A Sirius History

Sirius did exactly what James had asked of him. Lily had been quite bewildered and upset that James had not wanted her to go with him. The train had arrived at King's Cross station around six at night where Lily's parents had eagerly a waited her arrival. Sirius quickly put on the cloak before Lily's parents had a chance to ask questions. Bye the time they got to Lily's house it was around seven thirty. Lily soon hurried up to her room after telling her parents what had happened. Sirius hurried behind her still invisible.

Lily's room was a light blue color with posters hanging all over the walls. They included bands such as The Beetles, the Rolling Stones, as well as movie posters, pictures of friends and sketches. Sirius took of the cloak to look around. There was a desk with a small television and a pile of paper on it. There was a mirror, a dresser and two book case's crammed full of books.

"Wow Lil I think you beat Remus with the record for most books." Sirius commented keeping his voice hushed. Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm going to go bring us up some food." Lily said getting up. "Stay hidden until I get back. Sirius got up and looked around. He then went over to Lily's trunk and started unpacking things for her, or that's the story he would give her if she caught him. He found what he was looking for on the very top of the trunk. A collection of Love letters from James. Sirius read them giggling in the appropriate places, especially at the long drawn out lines of how much James loved to caress Lily's hair. He was interrupted from a particularly juicy letter by Lily entering with a plate of food. "What are you doing?"

"Just helping you unpack!" Sirius exclaimed hurriedly.

"Right." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"James is quite a poet." Sirius said slyly. It helped him being funny when things got bad, it was a defense mechanism he had ever since he was a child. And right now with the news of his second family's death he really needed something trivial to talk about.

"James is a closeted romantic." Lily replied understanding Sirius's need for conversation. "Sirius when can I see him?"

"Whenever he sends his letter," Sirius answered digging into his food. "I expect will receive it tomorrow."

"I don't like not being able to talk to him."

"Me either Lil," Sirius said somberly. "But he wanted to deal with some stuff on his own."

"That's probably the hardest thing for me to get used to with him. He can be very closed off sometimes and when he is like that its hard to get through to him."

"James likes to appoint himself the leader." Sirius explained. "He likes to protect people especially you and he doesn't want you to see him as weak."

"I know." Lily sighed. "Still he is going through so much right now and I just want him to know I'm here for him. He doesn't have to go through this alone."

"You really love him don't you Lil?" Sirius asked.

"So much that I never knew my heart could hold so much love for one person in it." Lily confirmed.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked again.

"We have the same heart beat." Lily said thoughtfully. "He finished my sentences, and knows what I'm thinking. He completes me."

XXX

It was nearing midnight. Sirius and Lily had been talking endlessly, the more time that passed the freer there questions and speech became.

"Do you think they would have like me?" Lily asked.

"James parents. Yeah they would have loved you. There weren't like my parents who would have rather me marry a cousin than someone I truly loved." Sirius confirmed.

"What were they like?"

"They were very kind and caring. Maybe they spoiled James a bit but they loved him and me very much."

"Sirius what really happened with your parents?" Lily questioned. "There have been so many rumors and stuff around school."

"Well most of them are true." Sirius winked. "Just kidding. I always felt different as a kid like I didn't belong. I never agreed with there out look on life and going to school and meeting people that they hated and seeing that they were just as good as everyone else made me realize that I didn't belong. I put up with here crap until one day I couldn't take it. They threatened to take me out of Hogwarts so I ran away to James's house and I have lived there ever since."

"Wow." Lily gasped. "I'm sorry Sirius."

"It's alright Lily. I had a bad child hood but, I'm not going to let it ruin my life."

"Good for you Siri." Lily said hugging Sirius gently.

"We should get to sleep." Sirius urged. "I have a feeling James will want to see you pretty early in the morning."

"Okay." Lily agreed. Then she blushed. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Well I thought I would sleep on the bed with you." Sirius joked.

"Very funny." Lily grinned. "You know James would kill you."

"He'd have a cow." Sirius confirmed. "Me ruining innocent little Lily's reputation."

"That's another question I have." Lily said. "Dose your reputation with women proceed you?"

"I'll never tell." Sirius said pretending to lock his lips. "Anyway you get the floor and I'll get the bed."

"Sirius!"

A/N- I'm pretty much in love with Sirius so of course I had to do a chapter with his name in the title! Reviews are much appreciated and of course I love hearing your thoughts on Sirius….sigh…


	12. A Little Comfort

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

Chapter Twelve 

A Little Comfort

Lily woke up around seven the next day, or rather she got up. She didn't get to much sleep the previous night. She lied in the bed for hours listening to Sirius's gentle snoring and thinking about James. Her James. She wondered what he was doing, if he was okay, she wanted to be there with him. Gradually her parents woke up and were getting ready for work. As soon as she heard the door close and the cars pulled away she got up.

Lily made sure not to step on Sirius's sleeping figure as she left the room. After she finished getting ready and getting dressed she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Sirius came stomping down the stairs in boxers and a tee shirt as soon as Lily was finished cooking the bacon.

"Something smells good." Sirius commented.

"Help your self." Lily replied sitting down at the kitchen table. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet." Sirius said sticking a fork in a stack of pancakes. "But I'm sure he'll contact us today."

"Well I wish it was soon I'm going crazy."

"He probably thinks were still asleep what is it seven?"

"Seven thirty." Lily corrected. "And how could he think I would be sleeping when I'm so worried about him?"

"You guys are so funny." Sirius laughed.

"In what way?" Lily asked annoyed.

"You are both so concerned with protecting each other that you don't realize that you end up hurting yourself."

"Yes, it's very funny." Lily snapped.

"This is good food." Sirius commented changing the subject. Lily rose from the table and carried her plate to the sink.

"Sirius!"

"What is it?" Sirius asked hurriedly.

"Is that James' owl?" Lily asked pointing out the window at a large barn owl flying towards the now opened window.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. The owl dropped the letter and flew away quickly. Sirius unfolded the letter quickly. "It has James's address on it and he wants us there as soon as possible."

"Well come on!" Lily exclaimed.

"Let me get dressed first. It's the middle of winter I can't go out in my boxers!" (A/N- I really wish I could have been in that kitchen with Sirius in boxers! Sigh…)

"Well hurry!" Lily exclaimed.

XXX

Ten minutes later Lily and Sirius had apperated to the Potter home. Lily hurried in through the gate and jumped into James awaiting arms. James was dressed in the same attire he had on when he left Hogwarts and he looked even more tired than Lily had been. Sirius hurried behind Lily and joined her in the hug. James looked so defeated.

"I'm going to go unpack mate." Sirius said pulling away and dragging his trunk into the house.

"How have you been?" Lily asked breathlessly. She looked over every inch of him rememorizing his face, his eyes, and his lips. She ran her hands into his hair drinking in every inch of him.

"All right." James replied hoarsely. He held her tight to her afraid that if he let go of her he would be consumed by his grief. Lily gently led him into the grand house and sat him down next to her on the couch.

"I've missed you so much." Lily whispered burying herself into James.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." James said to her. "It's just been so slow I guess you could say. The funeral is tomorrow and I had to meet with all of the lawyers about property and money and bonds, and all I really wanted was just for you to be here with me."

"I would have come if you asked me to." Lily insisted.

"I know I just didn't want you to have to deal with all this. You didn't even get a chance to know them." James sighed.

"Yes I did." Lily said turning towards James. "I know you and you're a reflection of them. They must have been really wonderful to have raised an amazing man like you."

"I just wish they could have met you." James said stroking Lily's hair. "I wish they could have seen how much I love you."

"They can James there watching you right now." Lily comforted.

"Can I show you around?" James asked shifting the mood.

"I would love that." Lily agreed standing up with James. He took her around the large grounds showing her the pond and telling fun stories from his childhood. They stayed outside for hours Lily listening and comforting James while he talked. They stayed outside till lunch and James showed her the inside of the house until dinner time. Sirius accompanied them through a silent supper occasionally cracking jokes to try and cheer James up. After the meal Lily cleaned the plates while James and Sirius got dressed for bed. Lily wrote to her parents telling them she would be gone until late tomorrow and also asking if James could come home with her. She didn't want him to be alone.

"Hey girly girl," Sirius greeted as he returned to the kitchen. "Do you need me to show you to your room?"

"Yes Please. I don't ever think I'll get used to the size of this place." Lily replied following Sirius up the stairs. They ended up on the third floor which was filled with windows and had pictures of young James plastering the halls. Her bed room was right across the hall from James's room. "Thank you Sirius."

"Sure thing." Sirius replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lily saw that the few things she brought were already laid out for her, must have been Sirius's doing. Lily entered the elegant bathroom and shed her cloths. The water was therapy to her. It pounded all the anxiety from her aching limps. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower. It could have been two hours or twenty minutes she really didn't care. All she knew was that she felt so refreshed when she was through. Lily quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom to find James on the bed looking up at her.

"Wow." He whispered.

"What?" Lily asked worriedly.

"You're always so beautiful." James replied standing up and hugging her. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I'm really tired."

"I know the feeling." James replied letting go of her. "I better go."

"Don't." Lily said. James turned to her. "Stay with me tonight."

"That's what you want?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Lily assured. She undid the covers and slid in easily and patted a place next to her. James slid in next to her and pulled her to him. "This is the first time I've felt truly safe in a long while."

"Me to," James said closing his eyes. "It's like I was drowning and you saved me. I don't know what my life would be with out you." Lily nodded then drifted off into sleep. James smiled and kissed her head sweetly joining her in sleep. It was the first time he had fallen a sleep peacefully in days.

A/N- So what do you think?


	13. The Werewolf Debate

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Thirteen

The Werewolf Debate

_By the Degree of the Ministry of Magic all non-human creatures (Werewolves) must register and be branded by the Ministry by no later than April fifth. Anyone who fails to register with the Ministry will be considered an enemy and will be perceived to be allied with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Thank you and have a nice day! _

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!_

Remus Lupin had one day to appear at the Ministry to be branded as a monster. The Marauders had stood firmly behind Remus and his decision to go calmly to the Ministry. Dumbledore was taking Remus personally first thing in the morning where he would argue in front of the Ministry for Remus.

"It's ridiculous mate!" Sirius was saying. It was the fifth day in a row Sirius had expressed this. All the Marauders were gathered in the heads common room rallying around him and giving him there support.

"Don't worry Dumbledore won't let it happen." James assured.

"What if he can't stop it?" Remus asked quietly.

"Moony don't talk like that." James said.

"Why not?" Remus asked bitterly. "I'm a monster, I'm not human and therefore I don't _have_ any feelings or any conscience."

"That's because there ignorant." Sirius growled. "There afraid of what they don't understand."

"Yeah moony you're not dangerous." Peter said.

"Thanks guys." Remus said softly. "But, you still can't understand what it's like to be ostracized because of circumstances that are completely out of your control."

"Um Remus, my family kicked me out because I'm different from them." Sirius pointed out winking.

"And almost all the Slytherins hate my girlfriend and me because she's muggle-born. Do you think it's easy watching her like a hawk making sure no one hurts her?"

"Were all out cast moony that's what makes us so great!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Your right." Remus said standing up. "Thank you guys for standing up for me you're the best friends a were wolf could ask for."

"And you're the best friend two blood traitors and a rat could ask for." James replied grinning.

"Come on Moony I'm going to escort you down to the kitchens for a nice chocolate moose and well leave Jamesie here to be with the lovely lady Evan's for the night." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggest fully.

"Cut that out Pad's you know Lily and I don't do that." James said annoyed.

"I know but, it's fun to pretend." Sirius countered back. "And when are you going to propose it's been like five months since you mentioned it to us."

"I will when I the times right." James shot back.

"Whatever. Moony, Wormtail, come on let's go to the kitchens."

"Um actually could I speak to moony for a moment?" James asked.

"Sure." Lupin replied. The other two Marauders shrugged and walked out of the room. "What is it James?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could tell Lily about you. I need your permission before I can tell her about me being an illegal animargus. She's getting suspicious of me being gone every full moon and I want to get everything out in the open before I propose." James trailed off awaiting a response.

"Of course you can tell Lily." Remus said. "I think she needs to know."

"Thanks Moony."

XXX

Lily Evans entered the heads common room later that evening to find a nervous James pacing the floor and ruffling up his hair.

"Honey I'm home." Lily teased kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm n-not nervous." James tried. "Okay maybe I'm a little nervous but, I need to tell you something pretty big."

"How big are we talking here?" Lily asked now getting nervous herself. "Is it like I accidentally spilled ink on your homework big or I lit your dog on fire for fun big?"

"Somewhere in between." James admitted. "Maybe we should sit down."

"You're really freaking me out here James." Lily said sitting down and taking James's hands in hers.

"I don't mean to." James replied meekly. "I guess I should just say it. Remus is a were wolf." Lily looked relieved.

"I know. I've know since about third year." Lily said visibly relaxing.

"How?" James asked.

"There's a lot of muggle movies on were wolves and Remus fit all the symptoms so I put two and two together."

"Oh." James said. "Well that's not all. Sirius, Peter and I are animargus."

"Oh." Lily replied shocked. "That explains a lot. I don't presume you're registered then."

"Not exactly." James admitted. "We did it for moony so we could help him out during transformations."

"I get Remus's nick name now and I'm guessing wormtail's a rat. What are Sirius and you?"

"Sirius is a dog and I'm a stag." James informed her.

"Oh." Lily said again. "Can I see?"

"See what?" James asked dumbly.

"You change."

"So you're okay with this?" James asked.

"Of course I am. You did it to help Remus."

"Good." James breathed relaxing. "Okay I'll change." James said getting off the couch. There was then a magnificent stag standing before Lily looking up at her lovingly. Lily giggled in delight and stroked the stag affectionately. James then turned back and Lily kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She muttered against his ear.

"I love you too."

XXX

The next day Sirius, Peter, James and Lily waited anxiously for the news of Remus. Finally around midday he came bursting through the door.

"I'm not branded, I'm not branded!" Remus exclaimed to the group. Lily hurried to hug him.

"I knew it moony!" James shouted.

"Yeah I knew Dumbledore would come through!" Sirius yelled.

"Good job mate." Peter squeaked. And in that moment they didn't have to worry about Voldomort, or death, or the war raging on out side the school walls. It was all about there friendship and there feelings of happiness in that moment.

A/N- Lot's of fluff for the next chapter…..I'll give you a hint Sirius and James are spreading flowers around the heads common room… Review please!


	14. Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Fourteen

Will You Marry Me?

N.E.W.T's were pushing Lily to the max. Everything and everyone seemed to annoy her. James soon learned that stressed Lily needed tons of back rubs and to be held by him at night. Luckily the exams had ended that day and James decided that now was the time to make his move. He had set everything up from keeping Lily busy with her friends to the perfect flowers.

Sirius was now helping James get the heads common room in perfect order for his romantic night.

"You nervous yet?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Somewhat." James replied.

"I don't think sprinkling the room with red and white rose petals with make a difference with Lily."

"I'm trying to set a mood." James said annoyed.

"Yeah sure." Sirius replied bored. "I just don't see why you would give up your grazing rights so early in life."

"I'm not a grazer!"

"Yeah but you could be later in life." Sirius pointed out.

"Okay so for the sake of argument let's say that in my life time I could have like eighty one night stands." James began. "And then I would be old and bitter and alone with just the vague memory of the one night stand because let's face it most one night stands your punch black drunk. On the other hand I can marry my soul mate and spend my life making love to her."

"Well when you put it that way." Sirius trailed off. "Anyway you passed the test!"

"You were testing me?" James questioned.

"Yep and you passed with flying colors!"

"Good to know." James replied sarcastically.

"Anyway Lily and you are going to be but down in the history book's as one of the greatest love story of our time." Sirius joked scattering more rose petals around the room.

"Riiight."

"I call godfather!" Sirius shouted.

"You can't just call godfather." James said exasperatedly.

"But, I will be godfather to your kid's right?" Sirius asked displaying his puppy dog eyes look.

"Of course." James reassured. "How long before Lily gets here?" Sirius looked down at his watch.

"About ten minutes." Sirius replied.

"Good that gives me just enough time to light the candles." James said happily. "See you in the morning mate."

"Good luck."

XXX

The heads common room had been completely transformed into a romantic paradise. The aroma of roses filled the air giving of a relaxing sentiment, and the candles gave off a warm glow. In the middle of the room lay a large blanket spread in front of the fire. James waited anxiously for Lily to appear in the room. He was not disappointed. Lily soon emerged through the portrait hole looking beautiful in a gold dress that reached to the top of her knees. Her hair was down reaching to the middle of her back and her hands were over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh James." Lily gasped. James walked up for her and led her to the blanket. "It's beautiful you did all this for me?"

"Of course." James scoffed. "I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you." Lily said softly. "Not only for tonight. For everything you've ever done for me. I know in the past we both have done things and said things to each other that we didn't mean but, you have always been there and waited for me and gotten me through everything life has thrown at me. I love James Potter."

"Lily, how can you be so amazing. You're so sweet and forgiving; you're everything pure and beautiful in the world. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm nothing special." Lily argued.

"That's why you're so astonishing to me. If you saw yourself through my eyes you'd be blinded by the light you have around you. You're the light in my darkness, you complete me." James said getting on one knee. "I kneel before you as a man. I can't promise you the world or even the promise of next week with the war going on. What I can offer you is that I will love you and I will never take you for granted. I will spend the rest of my life proving my self to you. So Lily Marie Evans will you marry me?" Lily joined James at knee level tears flowing freely. She kissed James tenderly and nodded.

"Yes." She gasped. James smiled widely and slipped the timeless diamond onto Lily's finger. James stood up with Lily hugging her fiercely. "I love you so much."

"Can we come in yet?" A voice exclaimed from outside the portrait hole.

"Yeah were freaking out here!"

"Come in come in!" Lily shouted. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Mary, and Florence forced there way into the common room looking gleeful. "Were engaged!"

"I'm so happy!" Mary said bouncing around.

"Lily's going to be a Potter who would have thought?!" Florence shouted hugging Lily.

"I call best man!" Sirius exclaimed.

"There should be a limit on how much you can 'call'" Remus quipped.

"You're just mad because you didn't call it." Sirius muttered.

"Maybe we should just leave these two love birds alone for a while." Mary suggested winking at Lily.

"Yeah they _just _got engaged." Florence pointed out.

"Okay we'll go." Sirius agreed. "James we'll talk about this best man thing in the morning."

"Padfoot you are so crazy." James laughed.

"Bye guys!" Mary called pulling the gang out of the room. Lily laughed at the sight.

"Our wedding is going to be insane with all of our crazy friends." Lily pointed out.

"Maybe we should just run off to some tropical island and elope." James joked.

"That sounds nice." Lily teased swaying with James who cued some light music with his wand. They danced all night losing there self in there picture perfect moment.

A/N- Okay I'll admit it I'm a sucker for romance…. Anyway what do you think? The next chapter is kind of drama-y so stay tuned!


	15. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Fifteen

Acceptance

Lily and James had kept there engagement quiet. The only people who knew where Mary, Florence, the Marauders, and Dumbeldor and they weren't telling anyone. They had one more week of school left, one more week until they would enter the real world. Lily and James were feeling the strain of things after Lily's meeting with Dumbeldor.

"Lily you can't do this." James said evenly. They were patrolling the halls late at night and James was trying to convince her that she could not join the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes I can James and I already did." Lily replied. She didn't want another fight. James had been angry at her for days.

"I won't let you." James said.

"I'd like to see you stop me." Lily snapped. "It's my decision I can do whatever I want. I thought you would even be proud."

"Proud!" James exclaimed bewildered. "Proud that you were running head first into war like a lamb headed for slaughter? Proud that your running head first into danger?"

"I can't just stand by and watch my people die!" Lily shouted. "You, Peter, Remus, and Sirius joined so why are you so dead set against me joining?"

"Because you're my future wife, I want you safe. I will not stand by and watch you run head first into danger! What do you expect me to do just sit on the side lines and keep my mouth shut?"

"That would be a good start." Lily snapped.

"If I didn't love you so damn much I would!" James shouted. Lily looked at him anxiously.

"I can't deal with this right now James. I'm sick and tired of arguing with you about this. You knew when you asked me to marry you that I make my own decisions and that I can't just sit back and be just your wife during this war. I have to fight for what I believe in and if you can't deal with that maybe we should…."

"Maybe we should what Lily?" James asked angrily.

"I'm not going to say anything more on this issue tonight." Lily replied. "I'm going to go back to the heads dorm for a while and you do whatever it is you need to do to be okay with this." Lily said calmly.

"Alright, fine." James replied composed. "I'll go do that."

"Fine." Lily said warily.

XXX

James found himself wondering the castle anxiously. He was angry. Angry with Lily, angry with Dumbeldor, but mostly angry with himself for not being okay with Lily's decision. Before James knew it he was on his way up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked angrily on the door all his rage rising to the surface.

"Come in Mr. Potter." A voice called out. James stepped in to find Dumbledore stroking his phoenix. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had a feeling you would come to complain about Miss Evans decision." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"How could you ask her?" James accused. "How could you play on her vulnerability like that?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that you don't give Miss Evans the credit she deserves." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James spat. "I know that Lily is a damn good witch and she can handle her self! But, I can't lose her! We've both lost so much this year and I couldn't stomach the thought of anything happening to her. When I think of the possibility of her not making it through this I feel like I might die. So don't say that I don't give her the credit she deserves and don't try and make me feel guilty because I feel guilty every day. I feel guilty because she could be killed because she loves me. I feel guilty because I can't protect her the way I want to. I feel guilty because I am too unbelievable selfish that I can't let her go."

"Is it really me you blame James?" Dumbledore asked softly looking at the enraged James.

"I want to blame you for interfering with my family, that's what Lily is to me she's my family and to me the most important thing is family, not necessarily who your related to by blood, but the people who treat you like family. The one thing my Dad taught me was that it's my job to keep my family safe." James said. "But, no I don't blame you and I don't blame Lily."

"James, Lily came to me to join. It was all her decision. She wants to protect you like you wish to protect her. Do you think it would be easy for her to sit at home while you were on a mission?"

"No." James admitted grudgingly. "I get it now but, it doesn't mean I can be happy about it."

"Mr. Potter I think it's time you tell your fiancé all this."

XXX

"Lily I'm sorry." James said entering Lily's bedroom. Lily looked up from her book. She was already dressed in a night gown.

"James." Lily whispered standing up to meet him.

"I have to say something." James said taking Lily's hands in his. "I know I don't always act like it, I say things but, I love you in a deep painful way. The way you look, the things you say, how graceful you move…every time I think about you I feel so much joy. You make me want to be a better man. I get so scared for you Lily. I know you're strong and I would never want to stifle you. You make me strong without you I'm weak. So what I'm saying is I will support you in your decision, but please don't ask me not to worry. I love you to much not to. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you." Lily sobbed hugging James fiercely. "I know it's not easy for you James, but this is something I have to do. And I know you love me if you're willing to support me in this and that's all I wanted."

"I get it now Lil." James confirmed holding Lily tightly. "And I know were going to make a great team in the Order and our marriage. We just have to talk more and really say what were afraid of. My heart is in your hands Lil."

"That's so sweet, and if taking literally quite gross." Lily teased.

"You just totally ruined the mood." James joked.

"Sorry honey." Lily laughed. "I love you."

"I love you."

A/N- Ah a perfect moment undercut by gross humor. Isn't that how life works? LOL! Anyway Sirius will be in the next and final chapter which will be poster tomorrow. Rewiew!


	16. The Last Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Chapter Sixteen

The Last Goodbye

James Potter looked blankly at the clock in front of him. It was four thirty in the morning. He looked down at the sleeping form that was in his arms and smiled. Lily looked like an angel. Careful to not wake her up he slipped out of the bed. Today was there last day at Hogwarts.

James felt an overwhelming sadness at that thought. So much had changed from when he first entered the castle till now. When he first stepped foot in the castle he was an arrogant, immature little boy, and now he was a man. Maybe he wasn't the best man, but all that mattered to James was that Lily liked the man he had become.

James found himself on the grounds near the lake pondering how he got so lucky. He had the best friends a guy could ask for and the girl of his dreams. It was true that he had a lot to worry about when he left these walls. Lily was taking him to her house to announce there engagement to her family. James wasn't too worried about it though. The Evans's had been nothing but nice to him when he was over for spring break.

The wedding had already been set up for two weeks from now thanks to Dumbledore. James had already purchase a house for Lily in Godrics Hallow. It was all happening fast so fast.

James stayed on the grounds watching the sun rise above the forbidden forest illuminating the lake. He glanced down at his watch, it was six thirty. He lied in the grass making a silent promise to himself a promise he had made every single day since he proposed to Lily, he promised that he would never take Lily for granted and that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Little did James know that he would make this promise to himself everyday for the rest of his devastatingly short life.

By the time he got back to the heads common room it was around seven thirty. He went into His bed room to check on Lily. She was still sleeping soundly. James watched drinking in everything about her. She moved slightly kicking off the covers off revealing her frog pajamas bottoms and a pull over t-shirt she stole from James. James laughed softly at Lily's expression. It was one of extreme happiness.

"Good morning beautiful." James whispered to a now awake Lily.

"Good morning." Lily replied rubbing her eyes. "I had a dream about you."

"It was a good dream I hope."

"The best," Lily confirmed. "You were a pirate who came to rescue me from an arranged marriage."

"A pirate eh?" James asked kissing Lily on her forehead.

"The sexists pirate around." Lily joked.

XXX

The day was filled with celebration and last minute pranks by the Marauders. The goodbye feast was full of emotion for the graduating students. Each of the seventh year Gryffindor's had tears in there eyes at some point during the night. James once again found himself out on the grounds alone now watching the sunset.

Tomorrow was the start of the real world or as Sirius liked to call it the start of enviable boredom. James wasn't quite ready to leave the last part of his child hood behind but, the Gryffindor in him assured him that he could do it as long as he had his friends and Lily.

"Hello stranger." Lily greeted sliding her arms around James. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking." James replied turning around to face her.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Lily commented.

"I know what you mean." James smiled sadly.

"You two will have plenty of time alone on your honeymoon get back inside for the party!" Sirius exclaimed walking towards the couple.

"Sirius did it ever occur to you that you're a git?" Remus teased following Sirius.

"Not really," Sirius replied. "But all my ex's think so."

"This is all I need." James whispered to Lily.

"Sirius and Remus debating Sirius's gitness?" Lily questioned. James just smiled.

"All I need is for us to keep on laughing that's what we need to survive."

"And Love." Lily reminded.

"Yes," James agreed watching Remus and Sirius laughing at each other. "And Love."

The End

A/N- I wanted the end to be kind of poetic and hopeful so I hope I achieved it. Also some shameless plugging go check out my one-shot that I wrote right after I read Deathly Hallows it's called 'She was Happy' its L/J centered of course! So for all those who wanted me to continue but, sadly school starts soon. For the future I think I might do a series of one shots about Lily and James. So anyway I have enjoyed writing for you and thank you for all the feed back and I would love to hear from you on how you think the story was over all!


	17. AN

Authors notice:

Hello readers! I have a new story coming out it's a series of one-shots featuring Lily and James. It isn't a sequel of A Lost Love Story (sorry!) School is just starting up and it's getting pretty crazy and busy so when I get the schedule down .I'll try and do a sequel and I'll let you know! It will probably not be for a couple months though. Any way all I can handle now is one shots. I have planned at least 12 stories and I look forward to your reviews! The story is called A Glimpse of the Past!


End file.
